


Entwinned

by SheBit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheBit/pseuds/SheBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terzanelle about Elladan and Elrohir and the problems with telling them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwinned

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

How can these elves be told asunder,  
When so alike they seem to be?  
Those about them often wonder.

Side by side a sight to see,  
So alike, these elven twins,  
When so alike they seem to be.

In games of wits, neither wins;  
The same grey eyes but different sight;  
So alike, these elven twins.

Like of boldness, and of might;  
Both of Sindar's noble king -  
The same grey eyes but different sight.

Both fleet of foot as bird on wing;  
Both so strong and fair of face;  
Both from Sindar's noble king.

Two princes of the elven race,  
How can these elves be told asunder?  
Both so strong and fair of face,  
Those about them often wonder.


End file.
